Mi propio futuro
by Sayadl
Summary: Porque en la vida hay momentos felices y momentos tristes que no pueden ser evitados, todo ello forma parte del destino. (Basado en la película animada)


_Brave Story (basado en la película animada)_

**_Mi propio futuro_**

Todo había terminado, su aventura en Vision termino tan rápido como empezó. Ahí estaba él, recostado en el piso del viejo edificio en construcción, todo estaba igual: solo, abandonado y sucio; por un momento la idea de que todo había sido un sueño cruzo por su mente pero la desecho, no era posible, todo lo que vivió y aprendió en Vision no podía ser solo un sueño, no quería creerlo de esa manera. Había tenido grandes aventuras, peleando contra horribles monstruos, conocido criaturas extraordinarias y personas grandiosas que se convirtieron en sus amigos ¿Cómo podía ser todo un sueño?

Se levanto del piso y se sacudió el polvo, fijo su vista hacia donde en algún momento el vio esa gigantesca puerta de entrada a Vision, no era un sueño, definitivamente no fue un sueño. Se giro y comenzó a descender del edificio ahora con la idea clara en su mente.

El sol se colaba entre las nubes iluminando poco a poco la ciudad, tenía que ir a su casa, ver a su madre, saber que ocurrió, la había visto en esa visión que le mostro la chica que termino siendo un monstruo, ella estaba en el hospital canalizada e inconsciente, llamándolo. Después de eso él había estado muchos días más en Vision y ya no supo más de ella, no sabía si en Vision el tiempo pasaba igual que como en su mundo, en realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello… y habían pasado muchos días… apresuro el paso, quizá debió pensar en ese pequeño detalle antes.

* * *

Todo estaba igual, nada había cambiado. Sus padres se divorciaron, su papá se fue de casa y él se quedo con su mamá. Pero las cosas no eran igual que siempre, si no que eran el desenlace de la historia que comenzó antes de que se fuera a Vision con la idea de regresar todo a la "normalidad", de cambiar su destino. No sabe por qué pensó o creyó que de alguna manera algo cambiaría, es solo que él realmente de alguna forma se sentía diferente.

- Ya esta lista la ropa limpia – grito su madre desde el cuarto de lavado

- Okaa-san el desayuno también, ven a comer – respondió Wataru alegre

- Ok

No, en realidad, todo era diferente. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a él haciendo el desayudo. Sonrió. Aunque no lo admitiría, era divertido, le gustaba hacerse cargo del desayuno.

Su mamá se acerco viendo el desayuno que preparaba desde atrás de él con el cesto de la ropa en las manos.

- Se ve raro… - se encogió de hombros como teniendo un escalofrió y se dirigió a su alcoba a dejar el cesto.

- No digas eso, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en ello – le reprocho Wataru haciendo un pequeño puchero. Mientras ella regresaba al comedor.

- Haaiii – le paso el plato para servir el desayuno, ella estaba sonriendo. Quizá sus vidas y rutinas eran diferentes ahora, pero estaban bien, se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse y sabían que juntos superarían cualquier cosa.

* * *

- Wataruu! – su amigo Kat-chan lo estaba esperando para ir juntos a la escuela como todos los días. Eso realmente no había cambiado.

- Perdón por la espera – se sentía tranquilo y sereno, respiro profundamente, era un buen día. Bajo las escaleras para reunirse con Kat-chan y dirigirse a la escuela. Comenzaron una conversación común y trivial, a veces le contaba algunos rumores que se extendían por la escuela, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- De todos modos, nadie ha sido capaz de resolver el acertijo – escuchaba decir a Kat-chan, mientras su mamá paso a un lado de ellos en su motocicleta y se detuvo junto a ellos.

-Vamos ustedes dos, dense prisa o llegaran tarde a la escuela – sonrió divertida

-Okaa-san tú también – su mamá le dirigió una sonrisa entre comprensiva y divertida.

- hai! – y se fue en su motocicleta

- Que te vaya bien! – alcanzo a gritarle antes de que ya no lo oyera, ella solo alzo la mano en señal de que lo había escuchado, él se quedo observándola, ahora ella parecía más feliz que en un principio del divorcio.

- Ne, ni siquiera los de sexto pudieron – Kat-chan continuaba su relato; lo voltio a ver.

- Estoy seguro que Mitsuru podrá – se sintió orgulloso de mencionarlo.

- ¿Mitsuru? – pregunto extrañado, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, y le empujo un poco con la mochila, seguramente era una broma de Wataru – ¿Quién es? – y echo a correr en señal de juego hacia la escuela.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de las consecuencias de lo sucedido. Mitsuru había muerto. Se había desvanecido entre sus manos después de herir de muerte a su propio reflejo, sin saber que se estaría hiriendo a sí mismo. Mitsuru había hecho de todo, cualquier cosa con tal de cambiar su destino, de salvar a su familia, de proteger a su querida hermana menor, Aya. Pero al final nada había logrado, y su obsesión lo llevo a su autodestrucción.

La Diosa del Destino había cumplido su deseo, todos los demonios fueron eliminados y así la paz y tranquilidad características de Vision habían regresado. _Tal y como debía de ser._ Pero algo faltaba, y es que desde la muerte de Mitsuru un gran pesar se había instalado dentro de él. Era verdad que por un momento considero la idea de pedir que regresara junto a él, pero no podía, sabía que no era lo correcto, ellos habían ocasionado todo ese desastre y era su deber remediarlo. Además había visto como, antes de desvanecerse, Mitsuru se había reunido por fin con su pequeña hermana que había venido a recogerlo y demostrarle que no estaba solo. Mitsuru fue feliz, había muerto con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro. Y Wataru estaba feliz por él, pero, _no estaba bien_, la muerte no era la opción correcta, no era lo que realmente quería; aun así no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y Mitsuru desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Aun ahora seguía sin poder hacer nada, no pudo cumplir su promesa de regresar juntos a su mundo, a sus vidas. Se sentía tan impotente y con ganas de llorar.

_Estúpidamente amable hasta el final…_

Recordó esas palabras que Mitsuru le había dicho. No lo haría, no lloraría, seria fuerte por él, por Mitsuru. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era seguir adelante y nunca olvidarlo; jamás olvidar los momentos que pasaron juntos y las valiosas lecciones y experiencias que vivió junto a él. Trato de ser fuerte y siguió caminando, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que la decisión que tomo al pedir su deseo era la correcta.

El camino a la escuela fue silencioso. Kat-chan se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Wataru pero al preguntarle a este dijo que no era nada, que estaba bien y continúo caminando al frente en silencio. Era extraño que se comportara de esa forma, pensó en algo que pudiera distraer a Wataru y entonces lo recordó.

- ah! Al parecer hoy llega un nuevo estudiante – comento al entrar a la escuela.

- ¿eh? ¿Transferido? – pregunto extrañado, el semestre ya había comenzado, era raro que llegaran nuevos estudiantes a estas alturas. Pero por no prestar atención en su camino choco con alguien que al parecer tampoco ponía mucha atención.

- ah… - exclamaron de sorpresa los dos, tratando de equilibrarse y no caer. Se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que choco era una niña aun más chica que él.

- Lo siento – se disculpo con la pequeña rápidamente – ¿Estás bien? –

- Sí, estoy bien – respondió tranquila. La pequeña tenía el pelo café amarrado en dos coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza, le parecía haberla visto antes.

- Un momento… tú no eres… - se sorprendió mucho, ella se parecía tanto, pero ¿cómo podía ser?

- Aya! – una voz grave a un lado de ellos la llamo. Esa voz… la conocía.

- ah! Onii-chan! – la pequeña le respondió alegremente al chico de la voz; volteo hacia él confundido, si ella era Aya entonces…

- Te dije que esperaras aquí –

Imposible! Era imposible lo que estaba viendo. Frente a él la persona que creyó nunca volver a ver, la que se había desvanecido entre sus propias manos. Pensó que después de haberlo perdido en Vision no lo volvería a ver (sobre todo cuando Kat-chan le dijo no conocerlo) Estaba ahí! Sonriendo y feliz, parado tranquilamente frente a él. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Era lo único que faltaba, lo único que le faltaba. Sin pensarlo más corrió hacia él.

- Mitsuruuuuu! – Grito, la extraña sensación de felicidad lo impulso y se abalanzo hacia él para abrazarlo. Está ahí, frente a él y vivo. El chico se sorprendió por un momento al verlo correr hacia él de esa forma, pero no se movió de su lugar recibiéndolo – Estas bien… Mitsuru… – repitió aun sin creer lo que pasaba.

- jaaa… - suspiro y luego sonrió mientras correspondía al abrazo – tan impulsivo como siempre… Wataru – esas palabras se lo confirmaban, era verdad, su gran amigo estaba ahí de nuevo con él. Se separo un poco del abrazo, Mitsuru tenía una media sonrisa y Wataru aun tenia restos de lagrimas en sus ojos, se quedaron viendo mutuamente y sin más comenzaron a reír.

Los dos espectadores de esa escena no comprendían del todo la situación, se voltearon a ver pero tanto uno como el otro estaban confundidos, aun así, no dijeron nada que arruinara la ocasión; los dos conocían, respectivamente, muy bien a las personas que acompañaban y se dieron cuenta que ese momento, ese encuentro, era muy importante para ambos. Se limitaron a observar y esperar a que alguno respondiera sus interrogantes mas tarde.

Después de todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que pasaron e hicieron pasar a muchas otras personas, después de tan grande aventura por la que pasaron solos y juntos al mismo tiempo, después de una triste despedida, los dos volvieron a reunirse, un cuando pensaron que sus destinos no habían podido ser cambiados.

Durante su viaje aprendieron una lección muy grande y es que no puedes lograr nada sin dar algo a cambio, y todo lo que vivieron en Vision les otorgo la experiencia de toda una vida cuando al final de esta comprendes que tiene momentos felices, pero también momentos tristes que no pueden ser evitados, pues mientras exista la felicidad también existirán las penas, todo eso forma parte del destino, de tu destino, forjado con tus propias manos y creando así _Tu futuro_.

_~ "Aceptare mi destino y creare mi propio futuro" ~_

_Mitani Wataru_

**FIN**

Soy muy feliz, por fin pude escribir el final que realmente deseaba con todo mi corazón para esta película tan linda ;) que como se darán cuenta me encanto, tanto que después de 4 años de haberla visto por primera vez no podía quitarme de la cabeza "el final que debió ser" ahora al fin lo escribí y lo entrego a ustedes :D me alegrara saber que alguien lo leerá así que si tienen tiempo les agradecería infinitamente saber si les ha gustado o su opinión de mi visión del final "verdadero" :3

Shara!

"Toma mi mano y cambia mi destino…"


End file.
